


星落原【冬盾/ABO/盾受】

by LAO388421



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Bucky Barnes, Beta Natasha Romanov, Beta/Omega, Bottom Steve, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Steve Rogers, Other, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAO388421/pseuds/LAO388421
Summary: 巴基，你要等着我长大，不要去看别的Omega，等我长大了，我们就结婚，永远在一起！背景：《北极星三部曲》的第二部，美队Ⅰ+南北战争AU，系列成篇，不影响单独阅读。警告：遵循冬盾“双死”结局，在此严重警告！！安静写文不想撕，吃不下的请提前避让！！说明：《星落原》不是悲剧，将军与中士的爱情圆满之极，血与火的大无畏牺牲，为Omega平权之路播下火种，求仁得仁！平权先锋！
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 30





	1. 白月光和朱砂痣

****************

本章 重点提及柯王子&柯TJ ，吃不下注意避让！

本章 小老虎崽子事情多，漂亮夫夫也是没辙~

***************************

唐·柯蒂斯是光荣会有史以来最年轻的“唐”，意大利黑手党最蓬勃发展的四大家族里，光荣会占去了半壁江山，年轻的柯蒂斯能够顺利上位，说起来颇有些出人意料的戏剧效果。

首先是得益于家族传承，当然也与柯蒂斯杀伐果决的卓越才能分不开，根本原因却是柯蒂斯成功分化成了个质量超高的顶阶Alpha。意大利黑手党四大家族说起来威名赫赫，事实上均起源于西西里岛低阶Alpha家族，中阶Alpha都很少，还有相当一部分Beta。

时代巨轮滚滚前行，四大家族锐意进取，逐渐有高阶Alpha出现，无一例外都成为了“唐”。到了柯蒂斯这里，真正是“猪窝里出了个雷克斯龙”，四大家族里第一个顶阶Alpha，最年轻的“唐”诞生了。

柯蒂斯并不满足于最年轻的“唐”，他从小就深信自己与众不同，更是努力奋发考进了意大利最好的大学——博洛尼亚大学经贸院。时代变了，黑手党也应该有长期的稳定的正经营生，既要利润高，还要风险小，更要够体面，最年轻的“唐”心心念念洗白家族，挺直腰杆进入真正的顶阶圈子。

罗马不是一天建成的，洗白家族需要时间，柯蒂斯用心经营着正经生意——雷克斯进出口贸易公司。经营的还错不算，可也仅仅是不错，想要真正脱离黑手党，被顶阶圈子接纳和认可，估计要用上一辈子的时间。柯蒂斯没觉得有什么，万事开头难，不怕时间久，只求能平稳过渡不起纷争，最年轻的“唐”自觉重任在肩，努力向前。

柯蒂斯拥有迈入顶阶圈子的一切资本，身家亿万自不必说，更兼身形高大，体态健美，又黑又浓密的头发，湛蓝蓝带着抹金绿的大眼睛，连鬓胡子精致又有型，穿上体面衣服，真挺像个人的——这可是柯蒂斯的心肝宝贝杰克王子殿下少有的或者说绝无仅有的正面评价！

杰克王子殿下在说这句评价时，正姿态极优雅地喝着下午茶，美好到如梦如幻的长睫毛低垂着。柯蒂斯换上了体面衣服，献宝似的跑过来，脚步声略有些重，杰克王子殿下轻皱了眉头，抬眼皮扫了一眼年轻的唐·柯蒂斯。

柯蒂斯立即放轻了脚步，满面羞愧，手脚都不知道往哪儿放了，更别提让心肝宝贝看一眼体面衣服了。托马斯走过来解围，扑到双胞胎哥哥的肩头，硬抬起哥哥那骄傲无比的漂亮脑袋，让哥哥看一眼兄弟俩共享的顶阶Alpha。

是的！杰克和托马斯是双胞胎，还是罕见的顶阶Omega双胞胎，相貌美极了梦幻极了，美极了是给托马斯的，梦幻极了是给杰克王子殿下的。柯蒂斯时不时就有在做梦的感觉，双胞胎实在是太漂亮了，又都是顶阶Omega，他是有多么大多么大的好运气，竟然在路上那么一溜达，就捡到了顶阶Omega，还一捡就捡俩。

柯蒂斯不止一次躲到浴室里猛抽自己耳光，妄图让自己醒醒，抽完了走出来，想着床上是不是就没人了？哈！双胞胎好生生躺在床上，钢青色眼睛灿若琉璃，灰蓝色眼睛晶莹剔透，柯蒂斯在心里疯狂感谢上帝，一不小心就流了满脸鼻血。杰克王子殿下嫌弃极了，穿上睡衣全不留情地走了，托马斯善良极了，会拿个手帕给他，然后就追着哥哥去隔壁房间睡了。

柯蒂斯明白他能一捡就捡俩，完全是因为双胞胎永远不分离。托马斯稍微胖那么一丢丢，雪雪白的皮肤，两颗可爱的小虎牙，灰蓝色大眼睛精灵之极。杰克王子殿下同样是雪雪白的皮肤，长相是一模一样的，没有小虎牙，瘦了那么一丢丢，这个瘦一丢丢铸就了王子殿下精致到了极点的俊雅气质。

杰克王子殿下骄傲极了，除了托马斯，很少抬眼皮看人，柯蒂斯爱煞了顶阶Omega这清贵蓝血的大贵族气派，恨不能跪下来吻王子殿下的脚趾头。杰克王子殿下明显习惯了被如此追捧着，爱慕着，声色不动，眼皮都懒得挑一下，任由柯蒂斯万般宠爱。

托马斯就平易近人多了，会看看柯蒂斯，顺便再看看柯蒂斯最重要的心腹——光荣会二老板埃德加，然后就笑眯眯弹钢琴去了。托马斯喜欢弹钢琴，弹的更是好极了，柯蒂斯为了给托马斯淘换到满意钢琴，也是费了疯牛劲。

柯蒂斯满腔子热血地爱着双胞胎，你若是问他，更爱双胞胎的哪一个，他会说都爱，都舍了命地去爱。杰克王子殿下听了，最多只是挑挑眉毛，自顾自画画。托马斯听了，则会跑过来亲一口柯蒂斯，说一句“好感动啊！”，然后就溜溜达达弹钢琴去了。

这句“好感动啊！”就能感动的柯蒂斯恨不得掏出心窝子，家族里少有的几个高阶Omega很是不服气，原本为了吸引柯蒂斯注意，内斗的那叫一个凶残成性，现在有了共同敌人，枪口一致对外了，攻击双胞胎来历不明，买一送一的小婊子，有什么资格值得尊贵的“唐”爱的要死要活！

这些个坏话双胞胎都听不到，便算听到了双胞胎也不在乎，柯蒂斯对于黑手党来说，是“猪窝里出了个雷克斯龙”，可对于真正的顶阶圈子来说，黑手党再怎么蓬勃发展，再怎么积累巨额财富，仍然是“上不得台面”的底层阶级，连New Money都算不上，就柯蒂斯家族里那几个没见过世面的高阶Omega？哈！笑掉双胞胎的大牙了。

双胞胎说到底并没把唐·柯蒂斯放在眼里，柯蒂斯心里是有数的，他不知道双胞胎的来历，甚至不知道双胞胎的姓氏，双胞胎从不肯说起过哪怕一个字，但这并不妨碍他满腔子热血地爱着双胞胎，生死都可以舍弃，拼尽全力将最好的最珍贵的奉献到心肝宝贝面前，至于外面的风雨闲言，他是顶阶Alpha，理应为挚爱之人撑起一片湛蓝晴天。

事实上双胞胎的姓氏尊贵无比，巴恩斯家族荣光可以上溯到彼得大帝时期，杰克·本杰明·巴恩斯比弟弟托马斯·詹姆斯·巴恩斯早出生了15分钟，所以杰克王子殿下是哥哥。当然如果你有幸能同杰克王子殿下说上几句话，他会告诉你，他是世界船王巴恩斯家族的头生子，因为他的倒霉哥哥强尼入赘了世界首富斯塔克家族，所以他才是巴恩斯家族的正统继承人。

真不怪杰克王子殿下有如此骄傲的想法，顶阶Omega担任家主的事例虽然不多，可也不算太稀奇，更何况双胞胎的爸爸是历史中最传奇Omega史蒂夫·格兰特·罗杰斯！

史蒂夫·格兰特·罗杰斯一生致力于Omega平权事业，留有彪炳史册的光辉演讲——《我有一个梦想》，给予Omega平权事业真正曙光。其一手创办的布朗学院只招收Omega入学，无论贫苦富贵，一视同仁，学风自由而严谨。Omega珍惜这难得的机遇，刻苦学习追寻知识真理，布朗学院在成为世界顶尖学府的道路上扎实前进。

这是布朗学院的官方介绍，容姿绝世的金发顶阶Omega淡然微笑着，湛蓝蓝眼睛温柔而又纯真地望着远方，画像背景是那青青绿草如茵的向阳坡，阳光洒在顶阶Omega的金头发上，仿如最璀璨的金子在闪耀光芒。

杰克爱极了爸爸，崇拜极了爸爸，同样的史蒂夫也偏爱双胞胎，尤其偏爱杰克，在杰克成长过程中时刻担任着引路人角色，杰克也很争气，18岁就从布朗学院拿了个学士学位回来，托马斯这时候才刚上到大学一年级。

天姿聪慧，美貌无敌的杰克在布朗学院确实是王子殿下般的存在，杰克的骄傲大多数是对着同阶级的，尤其喜欢对着倒霉哥哥强尼，在布朗学院，无论贫苦富贵，一视同仁，与同学们相处的颇为融洽。杰克也似乎有着天生的本事，再野生粗俗的乡下傻同学，到了杰克面前，也都会不自觉地收敛气息，温声细语变成了一个有教养的体面人。

说杰克是在万众瞩目中长大的王子殿下，真是一点都不为过，拿了学士学位回来就迎来了分化，托马斯也迎来了分化，双胞胎永远不分离，除了学习爱好不一样，其他基本上都是同步的。

杰克知道自己一定会分化成顶阶Omega，他挺享受成为个顶阶Omega的，杰克眼看着父亲对爸爸万般宠爱，爸爸说鸡蛋是方的，父亲会马上说鸡蛋不但是方的，上面还长了个小尾巴，正方便拿在手里当果子吃。

杰克羡慕父亲和爸爸的爱情，双胞胎也果然都分化成了顶阶Omega，一起进入了纽约社交季，瞬间引起全美国顶阶圈子的大轰动。原因无他，只是因为双胞胎实在太美貌了，杰克清贵高傲，托马斯可爱精灵，各有各的好，各有各的美，多少个顶阶Alpha为之神魂颠倒，痴迷成狂。

杰克一个都没看上，杰克看不上的，托马斯也一概看不上。船王大老爷和史蒂夫全都无所谓，自家双胞胎喜欢谁，爱上谁，都没问题，只要求家世清白，真心爱护Omega就行，不需要多有钱多有势，巴恩斯家族不在乎这些。杰克很得意，他就知道父亲和爸爸不会管他，家里的空气一直都很自由，他也有着自己的主意。

杰克的主意挺简单，就是他要成为父亲的接班人，他要成为巴恩斯家族的新任家主，他会跟随父亲认真学习如何成为一个优秀卓越的家主，杰克是这么想的，也是这么在圣诞节家庭聚会里说的。杰克真想的挺简单，也认为自己有足够的能力，他没想到小妹妹阿加莎也已经长大了，更没想到甚至在阿加莎刚出生时，父亲和爸爸就打定主意要传家业给阿加莎。

杰克气疯了，前所未有的同父亲和爸爸狂吵了一架，王子殿下委屈极了，他不优秀吗？他不坚韧吗？他不聪明吗？为什么他不能担任家主？为什么他不能承继家业？就因为阿加莎会分化成顶阶Alpha？爸爸你是个大骗子！伪君子！你自己就是Omega！你还是什么Omega平权之光！你在自己家里就没有平权！你在自己家里就瞧不起我这个Omega！

面对杰克的愤怒指责，史蒂夫还没怎么样，大老爷却已经是怒不可遏，要求杰克闭嘴，Omega平权事业不是你这个没吃过任何辛苦的小崽子就能妄自揣度的，无论你是不是Omega，你都不可能承继家业，我还没死呢！轮不到你在这里抢班夺权！

大老爷年纪渐长，火气已经消降了很多，西伯利亚虎面对着亲生虎崽子，也不可能有多苛责。强尼自从杰克分化后，就对杰克特别温暖爱护，毕竟是自己的Omega弟弟，赶紧把杰克拽走了，托马斯紧跟着去安慰哥哥，好好的一场圣诞节家庭聚会不欢而散。

大老爷气死了，火鸡是大老爷亲手烤的，小彼得和阿加莎为了逗大老爷开心，就争争抢抢的使劲儿吃。史蒂夫稍有点被打击到，没想到杰克竟然会如此指责他，好在史蒂夫办学多年，很了解年轻人的心思，陪着大老爷好生生吃完了火鸡，在槲寄生底下背着小崽子们甜蜜亲吻了大老爷好一会儿，安慰大老爷说不用生气，他晚上会去同杰克好好谈一谈。

就这么个时间差，杰克真心是大老爷的儿子，又聪明又胆子狂大，几句话打发走了强尼和托马斯，竟然就开始谋划抢班夺权了。杰克看的挺明白，有阿加莎在，他承继家业的可能性为零，他也爱阿加莎的，不可能对亲妹妹下手，就想联合几个董事局成员，寻找到父亲的破绽，最终逼宫成功。

晚上史蒂夫过来，杰克已经在心里谋划出宏伟蓝图了，可也没妨碍他撅着嘴巴扑进爸爸怀里撒娇气，说父亲偏心也就算了，为什么爸爸也偏心呢！史蒂夫拿了大老爷写过的所有侦探小说，指着笔名“阿加莎·克里斯蒂娜”，给杰克讲了一些尘烟过往，当然是挑拣着讲的，主要讲阿加莎不是单一的阿加莎，她身上有寄托着父亲和爸爸对克里斯蒂娜的爱意与哀伤。

杰克这才知道，爸爸竟然有一个早夭的头生子克里斯蒂娜，是个女性Alpha，如果能顺利长大，必然是顶阶Alpha，无论杰克是不是顶阶Omega，都轮不到杰克来承继家业，克里斯蒂娜不幸早夭，是父亲和爸爸一生的痛，所以阿加莎不只是阿加莎，希望杰克能容让一步，顶阶Omega自当有属于自己的那一片天空。

事隔多年，史蒂夫说起克里斯蒂娜，仍然会泪流满面，可把杰克心疼坏了，扑到爸爸怀里说不争了，他容让阿加莎。杰克真是太像大老爷了，容让阿加莎可以，但他不容让大老虎父亲，逼宫是从父亲手里拿到权力，拿到后他可以再送给阿加莎。杰克有一种天真的残忍，这同他特别聪明又没有真正经历过风雨有关系，称得上运筹帷幄，天赋的会玩弄心机手段，真就联合了几个董事局成员，上演逼宫大戏。

能说大老爷都气乐了吗！杰克是足够聪明，可大老爷老而弥坚，斑斓猛虎并没有睡着，杰克这点心机手段，对上大老爷根本不够看。大老爷只想看看杰克能走到哪一步，哈！果然是我的好儿子，不错，竟然走到了最后！

父子相残这种戏码，大老爷是不肯演的，杰克联合的几个董事局成员基本上都是大老爷想踢出局的，一直没有太好的借口，现在可好，天降下来得好借口，杰克一败涂地，被寇森火速押回咆哮山庄闭门思过。

史蒂夫也有点生气，都说好了容让一步，为什么还要逼宫？巴基这几年心脏不怎么好，杰克你要懂事才行。杰克却是要气疯了，王子殿下这骄傲冷冽的老虎脾气，真心与大老爷如出一辙，自从知道有个早夭的头生子克里斯蒂娜，着意去寻找了父亲和爸爸的尘烟过往。

史蒂夫顶着历史中最传奇Omega的称号，记录他与船王大老爷爱恨情仇的故事书籍不要太多，有香艳的，有猎奇的，有泼脏水的，有胡说八道的，还有史蒂夫当年的最大“情敌”——记录提利尔伯爵夫人的《小玫瑰传奇》。杰克全都看了个遍，恍然大悟般发觉，敢情父亲是个绝世大渣男啊！爸爸你怎么会看上他？父亲根本配不上你，他把你当诱饵，当赌桌上的筹码，他还抽过你鞭子，克里斯蒂娜就是因为他，才不幸早夭的。

杰克这番话，可巧全被担心小崽子想不开，紧赶着回来安慰小崽子的大老爷听了去，拿史蒂夫当诱饵这件事，根本不能提，一提大老爷就哭。这些年史蒂夫被大老爷哭烦了，大老爷就忍着不哭，没承想竟然会被亲生小崽子拿出来说三道四，大老爷气的头发都竖起来了。

“你个混蛋崽子！谁让你这么说话的！当年的事你又知道多少！全TM看乱七八糟小说看出来的！看我不抽死你！”

杰克也是在气头上，更是为爸爸深感不值，小老虎崽子狂喊，“你来啊！你来啊！你今天不抽死我，你就不是顶阶Alpha，你根本配不上爸爸，你把爸爸当诱饵，当赌桌筹码，你还好意思同爸爸结婚！还好意思生我们这么多崽子出来！你就是个活该注孤生的绝世大渣男！”

大老爷气疯了，愤怒咆哮，拿起墙上挂着的马鞭子，转手就过来抽杰克。杰克也不让步，举着个凳子抵挡，闪跳腾挪的可灵活。史蒂夫拦不住发疯大老虎，更挡不住发疯小老虎，迫不得已“哎哟”一声，脸色煞煞白躺倒在了地毯上。

大小老虎都吓死了，立即不打了，扑上来看小史蒂乎/爸爸，史蒂夫气若游丝地说心口痛，要去医院，你们如果想气死我，就一直打下去吧！

大小老虎这叫一个后悔，杰克哇哇哭，说不打了，以后他会懂事了，大老爷更是心疼的不行，也不咆哮了，扶起史蒂夫就要去医院。史蒂夫完全是装病的，他担心再吵下去，巴基心脏受不了，就想着先去医院溜达一圈也好，大小老虎各自冷静冷静，等回来再聊，父子间哪有隔夜仇的！

杰克一边擦眼泪一边说好，眼看着惯爱摆排场的船王大老爷车队出了咆哮山庄，立即收拾起珠宝首饰，现金钞票，枪支弹药，还有整箱的浓缩型抑制剂，这家里没办法待了，顶阶Omega自当有属于自己的那一片天空，那他就去闯下一片天空再回来。

杰克这老虎性子，真没辙，也只有托马斯能降得住他，托马斯是个鬼灵精，候到父亲和爸爸都走了才跑过来找杰克，立即看出来杰克是想离家出走，抱着杰克大腿说双胞胎永远不分离。

杰克呵斥托马斯：“你人生中第一场钢琴独奏会就要开了，父亲和爸爸请了全美国的顶阶圈子，你跟着哥哥瞎凑什么热闹，快回你的纽约去！”

托马斯死活不肯，还说杰克不带他走，他就去揭穿杰克，让父亲把杰克锁起来。杰克吓死了，父亲那大老虎脾气，真心做得出来。那行吧！一起走！说好了吃苦一起吃！享福一起享！双胞胎永远不分离！

托马斯乐得手舞足蹈，痛痛快快跟着哥哥跑了，双胞胎确实有那么点不谙世事，却都具备了聪明无比的心机，来回兜圈子地跑，很是迷惑了父亲和爸爸的眼睛，最终跑到了米兰。

米兰什么最多？小偷最多！托马斯身上什么最多？钱最多！

清贵高傲的王子殿下卷走了能卷走的一切，却又嫌弃这些个“俗物”！托马斯说我不嫌弃啊！我就愿意买买买啊！杰克就把“俗物”都交给托马斯拿着，一路上舟车劳顿，顺利到了米兰。

杰克在布朗学院学的是经济，他并不喜欢学，纯粹是想着承继家业，王子殿下同爸爸的爱好相同，特别爱画画，天分也足够，就想着来米兰找个合适的时装工坊，学习时装设计。

双胞胎都贴了超级强效的遮盖胶布，是斯塔克医学研究所出品的最高档货，不伤害皮肤遮盖性又强，假装成Beta基本没问题。双胞胎一路上没出什么纰漏，第一次离家出走，竟然成绩很不错，年轻人心性，到了目的地，不由得起了疯玩疯耍的心思。

事实上双胞胎一路奔逃，没在哪个城市停留过太久，自然引不起当地势力的注意，到了米兰就不一样了，光荣会的老巢就在米兰，双胞胎又漂亮的太过乍眼，好几个军团指挥官立即就盯了上去。

光荣会里最底层的成员叫做“战士”，叫的响亮好听，事实上小偷、抢劫犯、卖皮肉的、拉皮条的、吸毒仔，只要加入光荣会就都是“战士”。差不多30个战士组成个底层军团，负责人就叫做“军团指挥官”，是光荣会最底层组织，军团指挥官这辈子都没什么机会能见到尊贵的“唐”。

双胞胎再怎么聪明无比，也依然是被父亲和爸爸捧在手掌心里长大的小崽子，自云端降落，不谙世事，不知不觉间落入了圈套。托马斯将所有珠宝首饰，现金钞票都放进个随身小皮箱背着，就是担心酒店里不安全，哪能想到光荣会小偷手艺高超，又是团队协作啊！顺理成章丢掉了所有财产。

托马斯气的脸通红，要哭不哭的样子，杰克心疼死了。杰克超级爱托马斯，双胞胎永远不分离，敢偷我们的钱！你等着！杰克的老虎脾气发作起来，天不怕地不怕，回到酒店收拾了枪支弹药，摘了衣领子上的祖母绿胸针，换了现钱，有了现钱就能买到消息，知道是光荣会下的手。

光荣会是个什么东西！敢偷我们的钱！掀翻它！

杰克这老虎性子，真没辙，有道是强龙难压地头蛇，敢情到了杰克这里，就成了初生牛犊不怕虎，猛龙腾云来过江了。双胞胎真心能打，又都是神枪手，这一点确实是大老爷的血脉遗传，哗啦啦掀翻了好几个底层军团，就是怎么也找不到丢失的小皮箱了。

杰克一不做二不休，找不到就一直掀下去，什么时候找到什么停手。事情到了这里，终于捂不住了，层层上报到了“唐”这里，二老板埃德加亲自率领顶层军团过来围剿双胞胎了。

顶层军团那是相当厉害的，双胞胎聪明灵醒的很，感觉打不过了，那就赶紧跑路吧！打了这好些天，也回收了好些个珠宝钞票，去巴黎混也还行。二老板埃德加亲自出马，还能让双胞胎跑了，那光荣会以后就没办法混了，来回的圈套追剿，硬生生阻断了双胞胎的跑路。

双胞胎毕竟还年轻，前所未有的压力，令托马斯提前进入了热潮期，双胞胎都是同步的，杰克也进入了热潮期。所幸双胞胎的Omega意识超级灵敏，提前躲了起来，抑制剂是洛基和布鲁斯定向调配出来的浓缩型，带了整整一箱，两三年内是足够用的了。

第一次没在舒适环境里，没在家人守护下，进入了热潮期，难受的托马斯哭了好几场。托马斯这么一哭，杰克可太受不了啦，就让托马斯赶紧回家算了。托马斯问杰克回不回，杰克脸色雪雪白的近乎透明，咬紧了牙关说不回，托马斯就说杰克不回，他就不回，双胞胎永远不分离。

杰克真心没办法，又骂蠢弟弟，又疼爱好弟弟，紧搂着煎熬过了热潮期。托马斯发起了低烧，手软脚软没办法跑路，杰克清洗干净身体，贴了遮盖胶布，想着给弟弟买个墨西哥卷饼吃。托马斯爱吃墨西哥卷饼，还要多加点辣椒，吃了卷饼就会好转了，好转了就赶紧跑路。

这世间事真是太巧了，柯蒂斯也爱吃墨西哥卷饼，也喜欢多加点辣椒。这段时日里，光荣会被两个外来小崽子掀翻了天，埃德加一刻不放松地寻找蛛丝马迹，终于找到了两个外来小崽子的藏身所在，最年轻的“唐”亲自来了。

柯蒂斯上午还在办公室里谈着进出口生意，中午就得戴上报童帽，帽檐里暗缝着一枚剃刀刀片，这是光荣会的标志，最年轻的“唐”尚未能从污泥中真正抽身，还要努力去维护污泥中的秩序，毕竟这是他成长的源泉，家族财富的根源。

柯蒂斯来的太急，没吃午饭，埃德加率领顶层军团去围堵追剿，柯蒂斯带了随身护卫，四处闲溜达着去觅食，看到了墨西哥卷饼摊子。

事后很多年，柯蒂斯每每想起见到杰克的那一刻，仍然有心头血噗噜噜从血管里狂喷出来的感觉。杰克太漂亮了，就那么静默默站在卷饼摊子前，就仿佛最尊贵的王子殿下降临人间，雪雪白近乎透明的肌肤，顾盼间灿若星辰的钢青色眼睛，嫣红红鲜花盛开的嘴唇，柯蒂斯心头血噗噜噜狂喷。

空气中还似有似无飘荡着一丝丝的Omega信息素，是成熟到刚刚好的甜樱桃味道，可太甜了！可太香了！柯蒂斯鼻翼狂展，天啊！这是一个Omega！还是一个顶阶Omega！

杰克亦是迅敏异常，他的Omega意识超级灵敏，嗅出了柯蒂斯身上的顶阶Alpha味道，是蓝鳍金枪鱼的鲜咸清爽，仿佛雨后地中海的微风拂面。

这么个偏僻地方，怎么会有顶阶Alpha出现？看这顶阶Alpha的神色，似乎发现了他是个顶阶Omega？！杰克不明白，他已经贴了遮盖胶布，又是在热潮期后Omega信息素最微弱的时刻，怎么可能会被发现呢？

这种感觉后来在教科书里有一个专用名词——顶阶AO适配性。是说最合适的顶阶AO，会有很少的几率，在相遇的那一刻起，就知道是属于彼此的，并不是传统意义上的一见钟情，仅仅是生理上的超级适配性，仅仅会发生在顶阶AO之间，是一种原始动物性的回归本能。

杰克转身就走，卷饼也不要了，甭管怎么说，小心为妙！一转身正看到埃德加押着托马斯走过来，杰克反应神速，噌地窜到柯蒂斯身后，勒住柯蒂斯脖子举枪就顶住了柯蒂斯的脑袋。随身护卫都距离柯蒂斯有那么几步距离，没想到看着文弱的杰克竟然迅若猛虎，柯蒂斯本也没这么不堪一击，可谁让他已经为杰克神魂颠倒了呀！

柯蒂斯深嗅了一口甜樱桃味道，脖子和脸都涨的通通红，这是血全涌到了头顶上。杰克眼见着托马斯小脸儿烧的通通红，还被埃德加揪着衣领子推搡，这叫一个心疼，二话不说就用枪托猛砸柯蒂斯。

杰克不知道柯蒂斯是谁，可也能猜个差不离，他又是天生的老虎脾气，硬碰硬，谁怕谁，砸的柯蒂斯满脑袋出血。这把埃德加气的，也要猛砸托马斯，柯蒂斯大声呵斥，让埃德加先把托马斯放了，再转头朝着杰克露出最温柔的微笑，介绍自己是光荣会的“唐”，有什么事情坐下来慢慢谈可以吗？

托马斯生着病呢，没办法跑路，光荣会的“唐”竟然是个顶阶Alpha，顶阶圈子有顶阶圈子的处理方式，杰克也是个胆子狂大的，想想就同意了，当天晚上就入住了柯蒂斯家族祖宅。

事实上柯蒂斯原也没这么“莽撞”，直接就带双胞胎回家族祖宅，是杰克轻飘飘一个眼神递过去，充满了嘲讽与不屑，“怎么？想要我们去你的私宅？你当我们是外面随便玩弄的野生Beta呢！你没金刚钻就别揽瓷器活儿！”

双胞胎贴了遮盖胶布，除了柯蒂斯这个不知道为什么能嗅出来味道的顶阶Alpha，光荣会所有成员，包括身为高阶Alpha的二老板埃德加，都认为双胞胎仅仅是Beta，就是不知道为什么会有长这么漂亮的Beta。

这正合双胞胎的心意，毕竟不想走漏了行迹，可也不代表着他们就要受委屈，私宅有什么好去的，要去就去祖宅，看这顶阶Alpha的模样，祖宅也未必好到哪里去，纡尊降贵去一下，你还敢不满意？

柯蒂斯哪敢不满意啊！乐开了花好嘛！向来杀伐果决的“唐”，乐颠颠的如同个孩子，祖宅就祖宅，现在要他的命，他都敢给出去，更何况仅仅只是要入住祖宅，小事一桩。

二老板埃德加眼看着拦不住，也只能憋着气跟在后面，放风出去，说敢来光荣会闹事的双胞胎Beta被抓进了祖宅软禁。双胞胎Beta长的太漂亮了，进祖宅的下场不言自明，这是给光荣会赚回脸面的必然说法，柯蒂斯清楚得很，没有阻拦，双胞胎对此类事情，更是毫不在意。

双胞胎入住了祖宅，黑手党家族虽然是“上不得台面”的底层阶级，可巨额财富实在是惊人，祖宅出人意料的很不错，双胞胎对了个眼神，心有灵犀地决定暂时落个脚也不错。

这个“落脚”就很需要技巧了，杰克看得出柯蒂斯的心思，可巧柯蒂斯长的很像爸爸，在某些角度下很有点一模一样的感觉，杰克羡慕父亲和爸爸的爱情，想想柯蒂斯怎么说也是个顶阶Alpha，质量还挺不错，先观察观察情况再说。

杰克的段位超级高，再次轻飘飘一个眼神递过去，欲言又止，钢青色大眼睛琉璃样放闪出光芒。柯蒂斯恨不能匍匐在地感谢上帝了，因为他看懂了杰克的意思，这是杰克赐予他的机会，他怎么能不扑过去紧紧抓住呢！

由此双胞胎安心落了脚，可谁能想到爱情竟然真就悄无声息落了脚呢！托马斯生着病，躺在床上泛泪花，柯蒂斯带着医生过来，甜杏味道的顶阶Omega信息素，那叫一个惊心动魄。柯蒂斯话都不敢说，紧闭着嘴巴，他担心一张嘴巴，一颗噗噜噜冒着热血的心，“啪嗒”一声掉地下，这对双胞胎就是他命中的珍宝，永远的心肝宝贝哟！

托马斯也嗅到了蓝鳍金枪鱼味道，灰蓝色的大眼睛波光粼粼地望着柯蒂斯，眨巴眨巴地仿似会说话。柯蒂斯火燎屁股般跑走了，他要去冲冷水澡了，他受不了啦！

双胞胎都是胆子狂大的货，托马斯向来是哥哥怎么样，他就怎么样，兄弟俩躺在床上翻过来覆过去地商量，都觉得柯蒂斯长的很像爸爸，会不会就是那个命中注定的顶阶Alpha呢？试一试就知道了！

这一试，柯蒂斯去教堂祈祷的次数都增加了很多倍，双胞胎魅惑极了，又都是第一次，又疼痛又勇敢的甜蜜，又纯真又放荡的梦幻。柯蒂斯虔诚地感谢上帝，让他遇到了杰克和托马斯，他头顶上永远的白月光，他心口上永远的朱砂痣。

双胞胎也挺满意，柯蒂斯爱极了他们，双胞胎心里有数，想想这世上再不会有如他们这般美貌的一模一样的双胞胎了，这世间人又有谁能抵抗得了这般诱惑呢？！

答案当然是没有！双胞胎聪明灵醒的很，同柯蒂斯再怎么亲热缠绵，依然坚守着不被标记！柯蒂斯也没想着标记，虽然他不知道双胞胎的来历姓氏，但能养出这般容姿绝世的顶阶Omega，还一养就养出来两个，其背后家族必有其深远渊源。

柯蒂斯满腔子热血地爱着双胞胎，没有任何的花招和心机，他就想着一定是要正式求婚的，等到正式结婚了，他才会正式标记，这是他对双胞胎矢志不渝的爱意，海枯石烂永不移！

******Q群号：531594529 热爱【北极星三部曲】的小亲亲欢迎进群讨论~


	2. 大老爷猛龙过江

****************

本章 重点提及柯王子&柯TJ ，吃不下注意避让！

本章 剧情弯道超车，将军与中士他们来咯~

***************************

“呦呵！海枯石烂永不移是吗？老爷我好感动呢！你TM骗鬼呢！”巴基老爷仰天打了个哈哈！抖手就砸了柯蒂斯一枪托，砸的柯蒂斯满脑袋出血，杰克的好手艺都是从大老爷这里学来的。

柯蒂斯硬气极了，哼都没哼一声，跪的笔笔直，可是腰杆再直他也是跪着的，埃德加浑身是血晕倒在旁边，生死未知。都说强龙难压地头蛇，猛龙最好不过江，那得看是什么等级的龙，什么深度的江了。

踏破七海的船王大老爷根本看不上光荣会这小江小河，双胞胎离家出走，差点没气死大老爷，史蒂夫更是又着急又伤心，双胞胎是被捧在手掌心里长大的Omega崽子，胆子怎么就这么大，说跑就跑了，有什么事情不能好好说呢！

大老爷和史蒂夫都是越着急越冷静的性子，组织人手全力追查，奈何双胞胎把父亲和爸爸的本事学了个十足十，撒开腿直接跑没影了，人海茫茫，海中捞针，这叫一个狂捞狂找。

陆续有巴恩斯家族徽章的珠宝首饰被找到，却是经过太多次转手，找不到销赃源头。大老爷和史蒂夫只能拼命安慰自己，好在双胞胎还知道带些个值钱首饰出去，饿是饿不死的。直到巴恩斯船务公司意大利米兰分公司的总经理格林先生前来纽约述职，送给寇森一枚祖母绿胸针作为见面礼，说偶然间得到了这枚有巴恩斯家族徽章的胸针，他看着是真品，料想是不小心散佚出去的，就给收回来了。

寇森一看，天啊！踏破铁鞋啊！这是杰克最心爱的胸针了，有了这个线索，双胞胎行踪迅速有了着落。掀翻了半个光荣会？不错！是我巴恩斯家族的好崽子！被光荣会软禁了？不怕！父亲来救你们！大老爷冷静极了，整饬行装，安排人手，猛龙腾云来过江，势必要一击必中。

史蒂夫日夜牵挂双胞胎，原本打算同大老爷一起前往米兰，可《Omega：不为人知的另一段历史》全美巡回签售会就要开始了，托尼很重视，史蒂夫更重视，这是他祖上英雄血脉的永恒传奇，是将军与中士灵魂羁绊的不朽传说。

JFK亦会亲临纽约签售会现场，约翰·菲茨杰尔德·肯尼迪很喜欢人们叫他JFK，朗朗上口却又平易近人。肯尼迪家族算是New Money，JFK身为下任总统大热门人选，急需Old Money的站队支持。Old Money亦看好JFK的政治资本，这是一种本质上特别赤裸裸的政治利益交换，史蒂夫代表着Old Money的最终态度，更为了谋求顶层设计在Omega平权问题上再一次的政治倾斜。

史蒂夫无论如何走不得，必须在签售会现场同JFK握手言欢，登上《纽约时报》头版头条。史蒂夫心里是有数的，可他太牵挂双胞胎了，半夜里辗转反侧，心情焦灼的难以入眠。

大老爷温柔无比地安慰着小史蒂乎，青草香信息素暖融融弥漫，“别担心，我一定能把混蛋崽子全须全尾带回来，混蛋崽子不知道天高地厚，总要吃点辛苦才能长记性，小史蒂乎你要相信巴基哥哥，来，亲一下，亲一下就不担心了。”大老爷年纪不小了，可对着小史蒂乎，永远是向阳坡上的斑斓大老虎，又威风又爱撒娇气。

小史蒂乎深深叹息，同大老爷紧紧相拥，湛蓝蓝眼睛里满满都是星光，“巴基哥哥我相信你，可这个光荣会是意大利本土黑手党，你再是强龙，也未必压得住地头蛇，最好不要硬碰硬，如果能找到中间人坐下来谈判是最好的，或者让美国本土黑手党唐·维克托出面呢？”

“别担心，我会见机行事的，这帮子西西里岛出来的家伙全都上不得台面，老爷我真心懒得同他们打交道，混蛋崽子是顶阶Omega，杰克天天瞎端着个王子殿下德行，托马斯又是个鬼灵精，但凡有一点见识的，都未必敢招惹，如果只是普通软禁也就算了，如果这个什么唐·柯蒂斯胆敢起色心，老爷我就切了他的老二去喂狗！”

哈！何止起色心！色胆更是大了去了！好个唐·柯蒂斯，竟然敢求婚，还一求求两个，两个都求！两个都爱！两个都要！大老爷这回都没乐，因为大老爷真正起了杀心。

巴基老爷平生最擅长阴谋诡计，悄无声息来到米兰，知道双胞胎伪装成了Beta，被软禁在柯蒂斯家族祖宅。大老爷这时候还觉得双胞胎真不错，毕竟有他和小史蒂乎的血脉，真挺聪明的，知道伪装成Beta，再使着劲儿地装腔调，黑手党这些个上不得台面的家伙未必敢下手。

事情坏在格林先生通过关系找来的一名男性高阶Omega，是柯蒂斯家族里出了名的难缠货色，添油又加醋，活灵又活现，往双胞胎身上狂泼脏水，更着重表明柯蒂斯就是一时兴起玩玩儿罢了，双胞胎的日子凄惨之极，甚至都没办法走出祖宅，被锁起来玩弄的一对Beta小婊子，真是太活该了！

大老爷在隔壁房间听着，几乎气炸了心肺。按道理大老爷不应该轻易上当，双胞胎的本事大老爷是知道的，可有句话叫做“关心则乱”！双胞胎再长大再有本事，也还是大老爷捧在手掌心里呵护的小崽子，肯定是Omega身份没能瞒得住，是顶阶Omega！又是太漂亮的双胞胎顶阶Omega！大老爷年轻时太爱玩，什么花样没玩过！什么腌臜事没见过！大老爷这一颗心，真如油煎一般。

行吧！唐·柯蒂斯，你的死期到了！雷克斯进出口贸易公司是吗？巴恩斯船务公司总经理菲尔·寇森先生来到米兰视察，露天酒会设在港口搬场里，这是菲尔·寇森先生的独特癖好，因为菲尔·寇森先生曾经做过整7年的搬场调度，想必大家伙儿都是知道的。

柯蒂斯真还不知道，他刚开始做正经生意，还属于是圈外人，能收到巴恩斯船务公司的邀请，算是天上掉馅饼了。柯蒂斯特别不愿意在生意场上显摆他“唐”的身份，一码归一码，柯蒂斯太想洗白家族了，为了表示敬意，只带了埃德加来露天酒会。

柯蒂斯一脚迈进了圈套，港口搬场巨大的探照灯照着他满头满脸血，最年轻的“唐”可是太硬气了，被几十条枪顶着脑袋，还是咬死了要求婚，还一求求两个，两个都求！两个都爱！两个都要！

柯蒂斯这瞪起湛蓝眼睛咬紧牙关的执拗模样，大老爷无端端觉得好眼熟，眉头皱了一下，转头望了望寇森，异姓兄弟心有灵犀，意思是在说，“见鬼了！这个唐·柯蒂斯怎么长的这么像史蒂夫？！”

大老爷动了杀心，面色却是愈发的和蔼可亲，“尊贵的唐·柯蒂斯，真是对不起，一时激动，下手重了些，这是手帕，你先把血擦干净。唉！你看看我这一大把年纪了，为了家里的混蛋崽子，千里奔波，你可忍心啊？！你先叫人把两个混蛋崽子送过来，我们父子见了面，一切都好商量。”

双胞胎在柯蒂斯手里，大老爷投鼠忌器，无论如何先得父子相见，相见了再弄死柯蒂斯一点都不迟。大老爷年纪真是不小了，两鬓真都是雪雪白了，可大老爷的钢青色大眼睛依然虎威凛凛，高挺严厉的鼻梁子，微有三分笑意的红嘴唇，依然是极漂亮的长相。

柯蒂斯拿手帕捂住脑袋上的伤口，看了眼大老爷，真是太像了，几乎是一模一样，可杰克是那么的梦幻，托马斯又是那么的甜美，再看看大老爷，柯蒂斯狠狠打了个哆嗦。心想你这一上来就差点打死我，如果父子相见，我准保死的不能再死了。现在好歹杰克和托马斯还在祖宅里待着，你这算是投鼠忌器，总能给我点腾挪时间。杰克和托马斯究竟是个什么心思，我也吃不准啊！可我自己的心思我自己吃的准啊！我爱杰克！我爱托马斯！有种你现在就杀了我，否则就得按照光荣会的秩序办事，递帖子排队来等着“唐”拨冗接见。

柯蒂斯素来杀伐果决，今天是中了圈套，可他绝不肯服软，虽说只有他一个人，可他怎么也要硬顶一顶，他不怕死，他只怕会再也见不到杰克和托马斯。这里是意大利！这里是米兰！这里是光荣会的老巢！只要能给他缓口气，船王大老爷再是猛龙过江，也难讨得了好去！

大老爷可是太知道了，他怎么能给机会让柯蒂斯翻盘呢，什么黑手党，什么光荣会，什么最年轻的“唐”，老爷我13岁就掌权了，还怕这个！

大老爷拿了把686型左轮手枪，一发发地填装子弹，这是大老爷的心理战术，希望柯蒂斯赶紧认怂得了。柯蒂斯紧咬着腮帮子，硬挺着一言不发，大老爷“哗啦”一声扣上了转轮弹筒，顶住了柯蒂斯眉心。

“尊贵的唐·柯蒂斯，我这左手臂受过伤，老胳膊老腿儿的可不稳当，我真担心我这手一抖……你说这是何苦呢？！我说了，只要我们父子见了面，一切都好商量，你这进出口贸易公司的业务可是不太好，老爷我帮你铺铺路怎么样？你想要求婚，不算什么事儿，可也得慢慢来不是？纽约到米兰，这距离可是够远的，巴恩斯家族怎么着也得商量商量才行！”

有道是晓之以情，动之以理，大老爷这是晓之以利益，动之以威胁，拿枪顶着人脑袋恩威并施。这若是换了一般的顶阶Alpha，怎么着也得先认个怂，万事从长计议。柯蒂斯却绝不是一般的顶阶Alpha，他是黑手党有史以来最年轻的“唐”，经历过枪林弹雨，骨子里是个真正的亡命徒，有股子什么都不怕的劲儿，这股子劲儿支撑着柯蒂斯一言不发，不求饶！不言退！不怕死！

大老爷微笑，“尊贵的唐·柯蒂斯，你可挺硬气，就是笨了点，你知道老爷我为什么要在港口搬场里设圈套吗？”

“知道！你认为我是黑手党作派，会带很多人来参加酒会，搬场地方隐蔽四周围没人，方便你把我们都弄死，直接扔货箱里就出海了，到了公海上就丢下去喂鲨鱼，毁尸灭迹，一切都刚刚好。”

柯蒂斯从牙缝里挤出这几句话，他太想要洗白，太想要好好做生意，没提防中了船王大老爷的圈套，这没什么，为了杰克和托马斯，他死了也甘愿。

“说得对，看来你还不算太笨，那老爷我就成全你！”大老爷不给柯蒂斯任何机会，直接就扣动了扳机，“咔嗒”“咔嗒”连响六声，柯蒂斯接连着狂抖了六下，竟然没尿裤子？！只除了脸色煞煞白，竟然没委顿成一滩烂泥？！

呦呵！大老爷这下真是另眼相看了，伸展开右手掌，里面妥妥的6发子弹。大老爷枪法出神入化，看着是往左轮手枪里填装子弹，实际上都藏在右手掌心里了，不过这回真是在填装子弹了，在柯蒂斯眼前一发发地填装。

“不错！柯蒂斯，老爷你欣赏你，如果不是查清楚了你祖上血脉，我差点以为你是我家史蒂夫的私生子了，这执拗劲头真挺像的，老爷我一枪送你上路！准保一点都不疼！”

大老爷真正动了杀心，柯蒂斯这劲儿头，这势力，得赶紧杀了，否则再是猛龙过江，也难压得住地头蛇，趁光荣会措手不及，先杀了“唐”，再趁乱抢回混蛋崽子，直接坐船回纽约。

柯蒂斯浑身颤抖，大老爷什么心思他一清二楚，可他宁可死了，也不愿认怂，更不愿亲手送还杰克和托马斯，也许他死的够惨烈，杰克和托马斯在将来还能记得他？他知足了！

大老爷填装好了子弹，枪口顶在了柯蒂斯脑门儿上，示意柯蒂斯身后的谢廖沙稍让开一点，别到时喷谢廖沙一身脑浆子。大老爷毫不心软，手指头缓缓搭在了扳机上，柯蒂斯闭上了眼睛，屏了口气息，死就死吧！为了杰克死！他愿意！为了托马斯死！他愿意！

在这千钧一发时刻，只听得一声凄厉叫喊：“父亲！别打死柯蒂斯！我有崽子啦！我的崽子不能没有父亲！”托马斯不知道从哪儿就窜了出来，挺着个可大的肚子，猛推开谢廖沙，扑到柯蒂斯身前，一把就拽起了柯蒂斯，再把自己藏在柯蒂斯身后，似乎是很不好意思自己的大肚子。

柯蒂斯却知道这是托马斯在心虚，连标记都没标记，哪里来的怀崽子。今天早上时候，他还躺在托马斯白白软软小肚皮上，听肚子里咕噜噜唱歌声音。柯蒂斯心念电转，立即踏前半步，遮挡住托马斯的枕头大肚子，“巴基老爷，托马斯被我灵魂标记了，怀上崽子了，我们是真心相爱的，我没有强迫过他，更没有软禁过他，这不说出来就出来了！”

双胞胎自然没有被软禁，是双胞胎担心走漏了行迹，自己不肯走出祖宅半步的。杰克指定了一家时装工坊，柯蒂斯亲自出马去邀请上了门，王子殿下很开心，学习的也很刻苦。

时装工坊的坊主刚开始慑于光荣会势力，很有点敢怒不敢言的意思，上了门才发现杰克是个特别有天赋的好学徒，学习态度也特别端正，坊主年纪不小了，自然是想有传承能传下去的，不由得起了惜才之心，教导的很认真。

托马斯更是苦练钢琴，他原本就不爱读书，只想着天天练琴，被史蒂夫看着在布朗学院上学，可是要闷死了，现在好了，天天弹都没人管他，柯蒂斯有时间就会候在一旁认真听，听完了就拼命拍巴掌。托马斯被捧的高兴了，会对着柯蒂斯眯起眼睛笑一笑，托马斯走的是可爱精灵路线，两只小虎牙尖尖的，小小的，那可爱劲儿，柯蒂斯恨不得立时跪下来狂喷心头血。

托马斯无论做什么都是学着哥哥的，恰巧有一位他很欣赏的钢琴家，途经米兰，托马斯就想邀请这位钢琴家来担任他的导师。柯蒂斯再次亲自出马，钢琴家骄傲极了，柯蒂斯摆出“唐”的架子，又许诺超级丰厚薪资，一再保证是个特别有天赋的好学生。钢琴家勉为其难，过来听了一段托马斯的弹奏，哈！二话不说就留在米兰了，学生哪都有，特别有天赋的好学生太稀有。

双胞胎真是啥都没耽误，日子过的滋润透了，柯蒂斯爱他们爱到骨子里，双胞胎只是有着顶阶Omega的天然骄傲，又是出身最顶级的Old Money家族，难免有些撒娇气，可心都是极善良的，爱情就这么悄生生萌发了。

柯蒂斯要来港口搬场参加露天酒会，晚上不能回家吃饭了，提前就打了电话回祖宅，是仆人接的，晚饭时间告知了双胞胎。最尊贵的“唐”事务繁忙，不回来吃晚饭是常有的事情，双胞胎刚开始没觉得有什么，坐下来慢条斯理切牛排。

真是不知道为什么，双胞胎都食不下咽，忐忑不安之极，杰克也就算了，托马斯可是最爱吃菲力牛排的，竟然一口都吃不下去？一定是有事情发生了！杰克叫过来仆人仔细询问，不问则已，一问之下几乎魂飞魄散。

大老虎父亲找来了！柯蒂斯只带了埃德加去，这是大老爷父亲设下的圈套，可父亲毕竟年纪大了，无论是谁出了事情，双胞胎都得心疼死。双胞胎乱而不慌，推测柯蒂斯肯定弄不过大老虎父亲，双胞胎一万个舍不得离开柯蒂斯，想出了装怀孕的主意，希望现在过去，还能来得及。

天啊！差一点就来不及了！托马斯这叫一个后怕！再晚来那么几秒钟，柯蒂斯准保被大老虎父亲崩掉半个脑袋。托马斯心疼柯蒂斯，又自觉偷跑着离家出走，父亲和爸爸肯定又担心又生气，两边都是他的爱，两边他都对不起，托马斯最是爱哭的小孩子，又担心又害怕的情绪顶上来，禁不住呜呜呜地哭了起来。

柯蒂斯却是乐开了花，浑身都在发抖颤，他终于看到了双胞胎的真心，双胞胎永远不分离，杰克肯定也来了，这是双胞胎猜出来他中了船王大老爷的圈套，跑过来救他了。双胞胎是爱着他的！哦！天啊！上帝啊！您听到了我虔诚的祈祷声吗？柯蒂斯眼中泛起了泪光，嘴巴却是笑的极大，露出了整整齐的白牙齿。

大老爷看着托马斯哭，又看到柯蒂斯咧开嘴巴笑，却是会错了意哟！这是托马斯被强迫着灵魂标记了！离不开灵魂标记他的顶阶Alpha了！大老爷这一颗心，疼得都不行了，寇森看出来大老爷身形都开始晃荡了，立即上前顶住了大老爷。

“托马斯，你过来，有崽子不要紧，杰克呢，你叫他出来，我们一起回家，洛基和布鲁斯会有办法去除灵魂标记的。”寇森临危不乱，给谢廖沙丢了个眼色，谢廖沙会意，立即叫人拿麻袋过来装起埃德加，这是准备杀人灭口了。

大老爷老了，身边得用的人都老了，好在崽子们也都长大了，谢廖沙成熟稳重，做事情特别靠谱，这次猛龙过江，就带了谢廖沙过来，还带了巴顿家小姑娘。凯瑟琳的枪法同她的父亲克林特·巴顿一样出色，更分化成了顶阶Alpha，占据制高点，枪控全场，竟然没发现双胞胎过来吗？还是说杰克先过去找凯瑟琳了。

凯瑟琳·巴顿特别喜欢杰克，从小就抱着杰克说“这是我的王子殿下”。大人们都认为凯瑟琳是会追求杰克的，杰克小时候也是这么想的，也挺愿意的。没承想凯瑟琳在一次哈佛同学会上喝醉了，稀里糊涂标记了一个男性高阶Omega，摆明是中了男性高阶Omega的圈套，奈何男性高阶Omega缠着凯瑟琳要死要活。凯瑟琳年纪轻，又觉得对不起杰克，硬挺着没告诉家里，三拖两拖的，男性高阶Omega的肚子都大了，终于纸包不住火了。

杰克知道这消息，都气哭了，高傲无比的王子殿下把凯瑟琳从小到大送给他的东西，全都还给了凯瑟琳，从此桥归桥，路归路。凯瑟琳再是伤心也没办法，是她先对不起杰克的，男性高阶Omega肚子也大了，身为顶阶Alpha，自当要负起顶阶Alpha的责任。凯瑟琳结婚了，去了巴恩斯船务公司德国总部，几年都没回美国了，这次是知道杰克出了事情，紧赶着过来救杰克了。

凯瑟琳的顶阶Alpha信息素，杰克最是熟悉，想必是嗅出了味道，去找凯瑟琳了？大老爷挺住了身形，抬手臂挥了个手势，制高点伸出个拳头，向下点了三下。大老爷心定了，杰克去找凯瑟琳了，行了！混蛋崽子都现身了，杀了这个唐·柯蒂斯就行了，灵魂标记会慢慢消散的，就是混蛋崽子要受苦了，灵魂标记消散过程会相当痛苦。

“托马斯，过来，不用怕，我不怪你，我也不怪杰克，我和史蒂夫日夜牵挂着你们，有什么事情我们回家再说！”

大老爷心疼自家混蛋崽子，禁不住的温声细语，伸手过来拉托马斯，却是凌空突地一枪，打在了大老爷脚边。所有人都吓了一跳，团团围住了大老爷，这是光荣会来外援了吗？寇森的心沉了下去，强龙想压地头蛇，势必是一场恶战。

托马斯深藏在柯蒂斯身后，心疼极了父亲，却又不敢近前，唯恐漏了破绽，可是急的直跳脚。柯蒂斯真以为来了外援，急忙地抬头看，却是杰克打出的这一枪，凯瑟琳站在旁边苦笑，高举起戴着手铐的双手。

凯瑟琳愧对杰克，杰克悄眯眯摸上来，直接就掉起了眼泪，凯瑟琳手忙脚乱给杰克擦眼泪，得！直接就被缴了狙击枪，戴上了手铐。

大老爷真是又着急又生气，可更多的是担心，“杰克，你干什么？刚才是你做手势的？你为什么要骗我？你先下来，万事回家再说。”

杰克往前走了几步，也露出个枕头大肚子，“我不回去，我有崽子啦，我和托马斯挺好的，我们要同柯蒂斯结婚的，你……不用管我们，你以前不管我们，以后也不要管我们，爸爸说了，顶阶Omega自当有属于自己的那一片天空，等我闯下了属于我自己的那一片天空，我再回家去。”

天啊！大老爷气疯了！大老爷可算是明白了，一切都是混蛋崽子愿意的，是混蛋崽子看上了柯蒂斯，TM的柯蒂斯算是个什么东西，西西里岛的黑手党，最是上不得台面的坏蛋家伙，凭什么得了巴恩斯家族的心肝宝贝，混蛋崽子从小被捧在手掌心里长大，不谙世事，肯定是被骗了，都是这个唐·柯蒂斯搞的鬼，杀了他就没事了！

大老爷再不迟疑，举枪就来杀柯蒂斯，谢廖沙和寇森紧贴在大老爷身后，杰克想找机会开枪阻拦大老爷都做不到。凯瑟琳趁机拱了杰克一下，凯瑟琳真以为杰克怀孕了，不敢下重手，就是去轻拱了一下，杰克心里面有鬼啊，急忙弹跳到一边，离开了最佳狙击位置。

柯蒂斯也不是傻子啊，也不能硬挺着被大老爷打死，他都知道双胞胎的心意了，更是要好好活着的，护着托马斯急往后退。大老爷看在眼里，简直是怒不可遏，几次三番想开枪，托马斯又都顶在前面，哭的眼睛鼻子都通通红，船王大老爷英雄一世，这回可真是要被自家混蛋崽子气死了。

一堆人闹哄哄搅成了乱麻，有车队轰鸣声传来，车队远近光灯交替变幻，仿佛一瞬间就冲到了近前。大老爷浑身沸腾血液都消降下来，整理妥当衣服，再用手指梳理好了头发，长出了一口气，转头看看托马斯，再抬头看看杰克，意思是在说混蛋崽子，史蒂夫来了，看你们怎么交代！

巴基老爷真心松了口气，自家的四个崽子，强尼是顶阶Alpha，从小就有顶阶Alpha意识，同大老爷偶尔是会有相争，但总体来说还是很让大老爷省心的，长大后入赘斯塔克家族，跟着托尼做事情，成绩相当亮眼，大老爷想想还是挺骄傲的。

阿加莎呢！更是大老爷的掌上明珠了，从小就抱在怀里，都舍不得放下，恨不能眼睛眨都不眨地看着。阿加莎更是争气到了极点，各方面都像极了大老爷，钢青色大眼睛，却是璀璨璨的金头发，大老爷这叫一个疼爱哟！可大老爷扪心自问，也是极疼爱双胞胎的啊！大老爷自问是最好的父亲了，更因为Omega平权事业的关系，给予了双胞胎最大的自由和尊重，为啥双胞胎都快要气死他了呢？！

唉！顶阶Omega的心思好难猜，还是让小史蒂乎来吧，布朗学院全是Omega，也没见小史蒂乎有多难受，Omega的事情由Omega来解决吧！他要气死了！他得坐下来喘口气了！大老爷为了混蛋崽子，一大把年纪猛龙过江，真可谓辛苦之极，又不想让小史蒂乎太过担心，三两下整理好容色，提振起精神，坐到椅子里静等着小史蒂乎下车。

先下车的是汉丽娜和卫斯礼，带着两队Beta同大老爷的Alpha护卫集合在一起，重重包围了核心区域。大老爷是做了万全之策的，英雄一辈子，七海都乘风破浪了，决不想在小江小河里翻船。搬场外围是由格林先生守卫的，集齐了米兰分公司所有的好手，只可惜没能挡住双胞胎的匍匐潜入。

汉丽娜和卫斯礼都分化成了高阶Omega，在布朗学院里担任重要职责。史蒂夫用尽心血培养Omega，这是Omega平权事业的燎原野火，同样会有优秀的Beta涌现出来，这是一个整体上升的基本面，带动Omega和Beta一起前行。

小饴糖急匆匆下车跑到谢廖沙身旁，史蒂夫原本没想带小饴糖来，小饴糖太担心谢廖沙了，抱着史蒂夫大腿使劲儿假哭，长眉深目眼珠子乌溜溜转的德行同他爸爸朗姆洛一模一样，史蒂夫被缠的没办法，只得带着小饴糖来了。

车队里最不起眼位置的防弹车车门开了，一个金发璀璨钢青色大眼睛的小姑娘下了车子，一瞬间强横之极的枪锈味顶阶Alpha信息素刺激的柯蒂斯汗毛狂炸。柯蒂斯不害怕，他只是感叹Old Money的世家老底子，看看眼前这么多的顶阶Alpha，个顶个的厉害，个顶个的勇武，再看看他们西西里岛黑手党！就他一个人分化成了顶阶Alpha，这种差距真不知何年何月才能追赶得上。

杰克看到阿加莎出来，也是很惊讶，想不到小妹妹竟然这么早就分化了，还分化的这么强横，顶阶Alpha信息素都快要追上父亲了，不知道是不是两种味道的顶阶Alpha信息素？那可真是太厉害了。

杰克不妒嫉，他爱阿加莎的，小妹妹强大他也是开心的，眼见着阿加莎可能是刚分化完成，还不知道如何准确的收敛顶阶Alpha信息素，这时候应该在家里待着的，想必是为了他和托马斯，又为了保护爸爸，才跑出来的，杰克眼圈红了，他知道自己耍王子殿下脾气，唉！爸爸肯定气死了急死了。

一只雪雪白的手掌从车里伸了出来，搭在阿加莎的手臂上，手掌极纤长，骨节又很分明，显得精致非常却又很有力气。柯蒂斯一颗心“呯呯呯”乱跳，知道这是双胞胎的爸爸，历史中最传奇Omega要现身了。柯蒂斯有一种奇异的燥热感，又有一种奇异的恐惧感，更有一种奇异的爱慕感，想想这是双胞胎的爸爸啊！那得是多美丽！多梦幻！多传奇！

史蒂夫从车里缓缓走出来，历史中最传奇Omega年纪已经不小了，可他依然保有着极为稀罕珍贵的少年感，湛蓝蓝眼睛透着一抹雨后新绿，眼角是已经有了皱纹，却是有着岁月的从容，金发里透着丝丝银白，又给这从容增添了璀璨辉煌的无边艳色，花瓣红的嘴唇淡然微笑着，雪雪白的肌肤莹润起光泽，这是引起当年倾城一战的顶阶Omega，多少年过去了，容色仍然倾城，风姿更见卓越。

柯蒂斯这一颗心，噗噜噜往外狂喷热血，眼见着传奇Omega缓缓走过来，身形标枪般笔直，卓然风采气势万千，柯蒂斯也不知道是怎么了，更不知道是为了什么，噗通一声跪倒在地，大叫了一声：“爸爸！”

天啊！双胞胎简直没眼看，双胞胎知道自己的Omega爸爸容姿绝世，可也没想到柯蒂斯竟然会直接跪地上叫爸爸！这是双胞胎自己选的顶阶Alpha，可是丢人到了极点，再说了你乱叫谁爸爸啊？！真以为我们就一定同你结婚了！双胞胎这傲娇脾气顶上来，也是没辙。

大老爷更是生气之极，原本是坐在椅子里的，一听柯蒂斯叫爸爸，气的一下子蹿起来，伸脚就去踢柯蒂斯：“臭小子，你谁啊，张嘴就叫爸爸，也不撒泡尿照照，你以为你长的像，就能随便乱认爸爸了！想得美！”

大老爷这是气疯了，托马斯自从史蒂夫下了车子，也不敢拦着大老爷了，紧缩在柯蒂斯身后，眼看着大老爷一脚接一脚猛踢柯蒂斯，又心痛又着急，朝着哥哥狂打眼色，杰克撇嘴，王子殿下敢跟大老爷对着打架疯狂叫板，却不敢同爸爸争执置气，很没义气地缩在了一边。

柯蒂斯绷起了肌肉硬捱，史蒂夫走过来轻拉住大老爷，“巴基，别这样，有什么话好好说！”又抬头看了一眼杰克，眉头一皱，顶阶Omega威严绝世，“杰克，下来，不要铐着凯瑟琳，凯瑟琳不欠你什么！”再又看了眼托马斯，从上到下瞄了一遍，托马斯吓死了，情不自禁去摸肚子。

史蒂夫又好气又好笑，“托马斯你个鬼灵精，把你的枕头肚子拿出来，你没怀过孕，枕头位置都塞错了，为了骗巴基，亏你们想得出来。”

得！史蒂夫一来，直接就拆穿了双胞胎的小把戏。大老爷长出了一口气，只要没怀孕，万事都有转圜的余地。唉！Omega的事情还得小史蒂乎来，这两个混蛋崽子，差点骗得我心脏病发作了。

双胞胎在爸爸面前，那是乖巧之极，撅着个大嘴巴拿出来大枕头，一齐垫在了柯蒂斯膝盖底下。史蒂夫叫人摆了桌子椅子，还给大老爷煮了壶奶香乌瓦茶，慢条斯理地喝茶，听双胞胎讲述那离家出走的故事。

史蒂夫和颜悦色，言笑如常，一堆人也都放松了心情，坐下来好生生喝茶，只有柯蒂斯，史蒂夫始终没让他起来，就这么跪着。柯蒂斯也是个硬气的，他都硬到这份上了，那就硬到底，跪着就跪着，为了杰克和托马斯，跪的值！再说史蒂夫将来就是他爸爸，他愿意跪，最年轻的“唐”跪的那叫一个理直气壮。

双胞胎心疼死了，大枕头都垫在了柯蒂斯膝盖底下，可也不敢叫柯蒂斯起来，爸爸才是一家之主，爸爸说什么就是什么，一定不能惹爸爸生气，否则这婚真结不成了。

史蒂夫和大老爷对视一眼，都知道完了！双胞胎这是看上柯蒂斯了！看上了这个家世从来没有清白过，从来都上不得台面的西西里岛黑手党！大老爷眉棱骨狂跳，伸手就想去拿枪，史蒂夫轻轻握住了大老爷手，微微摇了摇头。

“尊贵的唐·柯蒂斯，看来这是场误会，您也看到了，杰克和托马斯这次离家出走，我巴恩斯家族倾巢出动，好在米兰也有我巴恩斯家族的产业，如果您方便的话，就来我巴恩斯家族住上几天，万事从长计议。”

史蒂夫很累，他在纽约签售会上同JFK握手言欢后，不耽搁的一路飞奔。真幸好是他赶来了，巴基和杰克这大小老虎脾气，硬碰硬，准保两败俱伤。柯蒂斯家族祖宅，是绝不能再让双胞胎住了，要住就住自己家里。柯蒂斯如果是个胆子大的诚心诚意求婚的，必然是要跟过来的，这等于是把命交在了巴恩斯家族手里，就看柯蒂斯够不够诚心诚意了。

柯蒂斯心说历史中最传奇Omega果然够厉害有手段，关键他就是诚心诚意的，他什么都不怕，赶紧的弄醒了埃德加，包扎妥当了伤口，让埃德加回祖宅等着，万事勿要轻举妄动，他会有好消息传回来的。

埃德加忠心耿耿，捂着脑袋二话不说就走了，柯蒂斯一身坦荡荡，全无畏惧，跟着来了巴恩斯家族的米兰庄园。双胞胎远远地望了他一眼，就被史蒂夫一手一个拽走了，天晚了，要睡觉，人都找到了，万事不急在一时。

双胞胎洗漱干净躺在了床上，都是愁容满面的，也不知道这事情可要怎么办，正絮絮叨叨商量着，史蒂夫走了进来，手里还拿了本厚书——《Omega：不为人知的另一段历史》。

“杰克，托马斯，你们知道我为什么才赶过来吗？”

双胞胎齐齐摇头，一模一样的容颜，可是漂亮到了极点，史蒂夫心软了，坐下来，摸摸杰克，又摸摸托马斯，“我是去参加签售会了，这本书托尼写了很多很多年，翻起了太多太多的历史尘烟，我的祖先血脉全在这本书里，这世间人都说我是历史中最传奇Omega，可又有谁知道曾经的罗杰斯将军阁下和他的北极星巴基中士，是那么那么的伟大与悲悯呢！”

“杰克，托马斯，你们两个都还小，又是在我和巴基的手掌心里长大的，你们天生就享有生为顶阶Omega的荣耀与自豪，你们不知道底层Omega的悲惨与零落，我就是出身在一个特别贫苦卑微的底层家庭里，你们都看到我现在的璀璨光辉，却不知道我当年的苦痛挣扎，所以你们不识得愁滋味，做事情从没去想过后果，这是你们出身局限所导致的，不是你们的错。”

“杰克，托马斯，我希望你们能好好看看这本书，这本书里有你们的祖先血脉，也有我的故事传说，我知道我现在说任何话，你们都听不进去，等你们看完了这本书，我相信你们会知道，一个真正的顶阶Omega，应该承担起什么样的责任。”

“杰克，托马斯，我和巴基都爱你们，都恨不得把最好的给你们，但你们也要知道，这世上有太多太多的底层Omega，什么都没有，什么都没办法拥有，上帝怜惜Omega，你们好好地看完这本书，看完了，我们再谈。”

史蒂夫温柔极了，在杰克和托马斯脑门儿上轻轻一吻，直亲到双胞胎的心里去。爸爸和父亲的尘烟过往，祖上英雄血脉的不朽传说，少年不识愁滋味的顶阶Omega，头碰头并坐在了一起，翻开了《Omega：不为人知的另一段历史》。

——光华绝艳的罗杰斯将军阁下和他的北极星巴基中士，在那烽火连天的硝烟岁月中绽放出最迷人眷恋的微笑！

*********Q群号：531594529 欢迎小亲亲进群~


	3. 全纽约等他长大

****************

本章 芽芽桃小将军光华绝艳~

本章 中士他呀~还没有遇见~

***************************

1847年，纽约的仲春时分，花树绽放，莺飞草长，景色称得上别致，前提是不能下雨。小马童萨尔金从马车上轻轻跳下来，小心避开众多的泥泞坑洼，导引着父亲老伍尔德将马车停靠在学院中学门口。

学院中学门口停靠着长长的马车队伍，马车都极尽精致奢华，马夫和马童们也都礼服笔挺，穿着防雨斗篷，神色安然地等待着自家少爷小姐放学出来。秩序称得上井然，毕竟能出现在学院中学门口的都是顶阶家族，仆人们都维持着最体面的体面。

老伍尔德驾驶着马车一路前行，很坦然地来到了左首车队的第一个位置，老伍尔德抬了抬帽子，算是同第二个位置的车夫查理打了声招呼，再就转头过来，眼睛眨都不眨地盯着门口。

老伍尔德的礼服稍有点旧了，裁剪也不是最新式的，他的儿子小马童萨尔金也是如此。再看看马车，黑金漆样的轿厢，金漆已经很斑驳了，好在金漆真材实料，雨后阳光照耀下来，还是挺闪花人眼的。可这些个样式情形也就能骗骗南方来的乡绅土佬们，纽约是什么地方？纽约客精明的很哟！一眼就能看出来老伍尔德的主人家估计是个花架子，外强中干的空心Alpha家族罢了。

老伍尔德知道的很清楚，他也混了这许多年了，纽约豪富家族他见得多了，可他依然很骄傲，依然能挺起腰杆，把马车停靠在最好的位置。这个最好的位置是所有顶阶家族心照不宣专门预留给老伍尔德的，因为老伍尔德主人家的小少爷不是别人，而是全纽约都在等着他长大的史蒂夫·格兰特·罗杰斯。

史蒂夫·格兰特·罗杰斯今年才只有11岁，光华绝艳的声名却已经横扫了整个纽约。雪雪白的肌肤，金璨璨的头发，湛蓝蓝带着一抹鲜绿翠芽的眼睛，高挺笔直的鼻梁子，微笑着嫣红红的嘴唇，确实有倾国倾城的美貌容色。

事实上单单仅有美貌容色，真还算不得什么，这世上美貌无边的人多了去了。史蒂夫·格兰特·罗杰斯真正令全纽约顶阶家族趋之若鹜的倾城魅力，全在于他的美好道德品质和坚韧果敢心灵。

罗杰斯家族血脉传承很奇特，家族成员如果分化成Alpha，阶位都不会太高，可如果是分化成Omega，则必然是顶阶Omega。罗杰斯家族的顶阶Omega，个顶个美貌，个顶个睿智，个顶个能生养。顶阶家族都想保持顶阶血脉永流传，强壮的美貌的能生养的顶阶Omega，是顶阶家族竞相追求争抢的结婚对象。

罗杰斯家族前几代顶阶Omega，资质奇佳，长袖善舞，交际手腕十分了得，成功入主了不同的顶阶家族。“罗杰斯”确实能生养，几代下来，顶阶家族都沾了血亲带了旧故，罗杰斯家族亦有了个别号——“最佳Omega伴侣”家族。

这种状态下的罗杰斯家族如果能借风起势，励精图治，是有机会成长为顶阶豪门的。老话儿是怎么说的呢？叫做上帝开了窗！就关了门！专门出顶阶Omega精英的罗杰斯家族，亦是专门出低阶Alpha孬种的罗杰斯家族。

罗杰斯家族的Alpha个顶个孬种，个顶个烂赌鬼，酒疯子，风流好色败家子，平生唯一擅长的本事，就是躺在自家顶阶Omega身上疯狂吸血，成了历代“罗杰斯”尾大不掉的累赘，甚至有那么一两代“罗杰斯”就是被本家拖累的心血耗尽，早早离世而去了。

说起这历代“罗杰斯”，真真是为本家熬尽了心血，用尽了私房，前前后后给本家置办出了不错的祖宅，规模称得上庞大的乡下田庄，农植收益滚滚而来。历代“罗杰斯”都有着自强不息的心性，都希望罗杰斯家族能够自立，便算将来没有了顶阶Omega，也依然能衣食无忧，安安稳稳地过富贵日子。

愿望是美好的，现实是残酷的，金山银山也抵不住败家子糟蹋，最近一代的“罗杰斯”就这么被活活气死了。她的低阶Alpha哥哥眼见着无利可图，拍拍屁股就走了，走的特别理直气壮，妹妹死了不用怕，他还有儿子和女儿，一定会分化出个顶阶Omega的。

上帝他老人家估计也被气得够呛，从此以后，罗杰斯家族再没能分化出顶阶Omega。罗杰斯家族的低阶Alpha，个顶个没出息，不想着自强自立，紧忙活儿着捣腾贱卖祖上家产，再就是四处寻血亲找旧故，终日价地乱打秋风。

阿斯特家族因为累世豪富，先后拥有过两代“罗杰斯”，就成了被乱打秋风的重灾区。阿斯特家族很感念旧情，虽然血脉早已经稀释的不成样子，依然关照着罗杰斯家族，每当有顶阶圈子的重要聚会，都会邀请这门穷亲戚，罗杰斯家族的低阶Alpha也都会狮子大开口地要求置装费，不想给亲戚丢脸不是！

时年8岁的史蒂夫·格兰特·罗杰斯就这样登场了，穷亲戚家孩子，矮小瘦弱的小病秧子，没人会在意，更没人会想到他竟然创造了历史！

史蒂夫的低阶Alpha父亲照例是个酒疯子，长相还不错，毕竟是罗杰斯家族血脉，就是酒喝太多有了个红红的蒜头鼻子，金头发放荡不羁地乱飘着，透着那么的不体面，可他生出了一个好儿子，并不是史蒂夫，而是史蒂夫的哥哥——斐理伯。

斐理伯是圣人的名字，可想而知低阶Alpha父亲对这个头生子是抱了多么大的期望。斐理伯时年13岁，金发碧眼，雪肤红唇，是个挺美貌的长相，低阶Alpha父亲认为头生子妥妥地能分化成顶阶Omega，到时他可就有好日子过哩！

斐理伯也是这么认为的，觉得自己足够美貌，也有在努力学习，个子也挺高的，身形也挺拔，将来分化成顶阶Omega，他会好好照顾父亲的。至于小弟弟史蒂夫，从小就是个药罐子，病秧子，看样子也就是个低阶Alpha的资质，毕竟是血脉至亲，到时给多多置办些家产，让史蒂夫分出去单独立一条家族支脉。

斐理伯很聪明，他想着改变“罗杰斯”命运的，他想着说服他将来的顶阶Alpha，能够让他拥有一个罗杰斯姓氏的顶阶Alpha崽子，这个崽子将有可能改变罗杰斯家族血脉命运，成长为真正的顶阶豪门。

事情想想是很难，可不努力怎么知道不行呢？！斐理伯很坚定，也很有自信，为了这个目标，他很努力地同顶阶圈子里的少爷小姐们打成一片，他将来的顶阶Alpha必然是这些人当中的一员，他要仔细挑选，认真考量。

斐理伯还是很受欢迎的，毕竟长得漂亮，也很有教养礼貌的模样，身上穿的戴的也都是最时新的好样式，低阶Alpha父亲很舍得给他花钱，毕竟将来的好日子全指望着斐理伯了。

相形之下，史蒂夫就寒酸贫陋的多了，骑马服很不合身，手腕脚腕都露着，没有皮手套，没有骑马靴，盖都盖不住。骑的小马也是别人挑剩下的，跟在一堆差不多大的小少爷小小姐屁股后头，出发去猎狐了。

史蒂夫还挺开心的，对周围人故作掩饰的鄙薄目光视而不见，他天生脊椎有略微侧弯，为了矫正治疗一直穿着铁马甲，腰线挺的笔笔直，就这么乐颠颠骑着小马在森林草丛中穿行，瘦小小的脸上，只有一双湛蓝蓝大眼睛闪动着波光，仔细看里面还有一抹鲜绿翠芽。

别看史蒂夫年纪小，他可是会开枪的，枪法还很不错，黑嬷嬷有教过他，只可惜黑嬷嬷算不得名师，否则史蒂夫就是个妥妥的小神枪手。他的燧发枪也不好，是斐理伯用剩下丢给他的，史蒂夫的瘦弱小身板，开一枪就得缓半天，可这都压不住史蒂夫一颗欢喜雀跃的心。史蒂夫经常生病，很少能有机会出来玩耍，这次还是斐理伯心情好了，才同意带他出来玩的，还嘱咐史蒂夫一定不能给他丢脸，话不会说就不要说。

史蒂夫点头如捣蒜，拍胸脯说一定不给哥哥丢脸，斐理伯大白眼翻了好几圈，明显不相信，可对这个小弟弟确实挺不错，就带了史蒂夫来玩耍。斐理伯担心是有原因的，史蒂夫经常生病，在家没事情做，终日里读书画画，可能是读书读傻了？！说的话想的事情同太多人都不一样，还特别爱帮助别人，更是极其喜欢打架，偷跑出去跟街口的坏崽子们单挑，也不看看自己的小细胳膊小细腿儿。

斐理伯这些个半大孩子跟随着大人们跑在前头，坠在后面的就是些个骑小马的小少爷小小姐，猎狐就是个由头，最主要是出来玩耍野餐露营什么的，史蒂夫谁都不认识，也不愿意去凑凑合合地说话，就骑着小马自己溜达去了。

仆人们全然不搭理史蒂夫，知道这是穷亲戚罗杰斯家的孩子，任由着史蒂夫一个人骑马走了，想着森林里挺瘆人的，过一会儿就得被吓回来，到时候给他个面包吃就得了。

史蒂夫却是一点都不怕，随身带着个画板子，信马由缰，走哪儿画哪儿，饿了就吃自己带过来的面包，渴了就喝水壶里的水。罗杰斯家族在顶阶豪门眼里确实穷酸的可以，但在低阶层当中还算是有钱人家的，史蒂夫从小到大没什么窘迫感觉。一个原因当然是他很少出门，另一个原因就是父亲和哥哥对他都挺不错，小病秧子太能花钱，可依然舍得给他穿上铁马甲矫正器，也请了家庭教师来教导他。

低阶Alpha父亲是不怎么样，是想着依靠头生子发财，可他对小儿子还是很疼爱的。这次史蒂夫穿了寒酸骑马服，确实是因为史蒂夫很少有机会出门，自然没有定制好衣服的必要了。斐理伯就说史蒂夫也有8岁了，身体一天好似一天，总得出门见世面，真就从置装费里省出笔小钱，交给黑嬷嬷去淘换些好料子，这次时间来不及了，又租不到这么小的骑马服，就委屈史蒂夫先将就一下。

史蒂夫没觉得委屈，家里什么情况他知道，搁在低阶层当中还算是有钱人家的，可乡下田庄也已经卖的差不多了，父亲只是个低阶Alpha，又为了维持所谓“最佳Omega伴侣”家族的体面，这辈子没工作过，全靠着祖上余荫过日子，能把日子过成现在这样，已经很不错了。

史蒂夫惦念着要快快长大，帮助父亲操持家业，哥哥如果能分化成顶阶Omega，按照血脉传承他最多也就是个中阶Alpha，搞不好就只是个低阶Alpha了，史蒂夫没觉得有什么，更提了口心气，绝不肯长成个赌鬼怂货，“罗杰斯”的血脉命运将由他来改变。

所以说伟大的人物从少年时就能显现峥嵘，小病秧子从没有放弃一时一刻，努力成长，在历史尘烟中扇动了蝴蝶的翅膀。这次猎狐节，是史蒂夫扇动的第一下，而这轻轻扇动的第一下，看似偶然，其实却是必然。

“您好，先生，您怎么了？”

史蒂夫画的太开心，走进了森林深处，想不到竟然会有人，穿的华贵极了，衣服扣子都是钻石的，斑白两鬓剃高高的，眉毛又长又浓，带着不怒自威的气势，手拄个玳瑁鎏金镶红宝石马六甲藤轴手杖，正挣扎着想要站起来。

玳瑁鎏金镶红宝石马六甲藤轴手杖是纽约顶级豪门阿斯特家族的传家信物，唯家主才能持有，这位年纪不太大，头发却差不多都白了的顶阶Alpha绅士，正是阿斯特家族现任家主——阿斯特五世。

阿斯特家族素来有银背狼的称呼，这是对狼群的敬畏，更是对现任头狼阿斯特五世的尊称，顶阶圈子里很少有不认识阿斯特五世的，再说便算真有小崽子刚登场，认不出银背狼，也应当认识阿斯特家族印记——玳瑁鎏金镶红宝石马六甲藤轴手杖。

哈！可巧史蒂夫啥都不认识，他是跟着哥哥来蹭吃蹭玩儿的，眼看着阿斯特五世左脚腕子上夹了个捕兽夹，还硬挺着站起来，心地善良的史蒂夫立即下了小马，跑过来扶住阿斯特五世。

“先生，您还是别站起来了，我马上叫人过来帮忙，捕兽夹，夹的时间久了，腿脚会坏掉的。”

黑嬷嬷是打猎的好手，每年夏天都带着小病秧子去乡下田庄打猎晒太阳，为得是小病秧子能强壮成长，所以史蒂夫还是很知道捕兽夹厉害的。

阿斯特五世真心郁卒到了极点，他这几天情绪很不好，没太多心思参加猎狐节，可如果他不参加，全纽约的顶阶圈子都得起波澜，他只能打叠起精神，带领着顶阶圈子热热闹闹开始猎狐节，他自己则遣退了仆人，想着自己四处溜达溜达，散散心。

要么说屋漏偏逢连夜雨，般迟又遇打头风呢！谁能想到在这空无一人的森林深处，竟然有人埋捕兽夹啊！阿斯特五世刚开始都痛晕过了一会儿，他没骑马，更没有带枪，就是想着溜达溜达就回营地，哪能想到会倒霉至此呢！

阿斯特五世是个超级要面子的顶阶Alpha绅士，不肯大声呼救，再说森林深处，喊也没用啊！徒惹人笑柄，给顶阶圈子增添了太多谈资，就只能一声不吭地站起来，想要自己挣扎着走出去，可巧碰到了史蒂夫。

阿斯特五世目光如炬，打眼一扫，没认出史蒂夫是哪家的崽子，史蒂夫也明显不认识他，这说明史蒂夫不是顶阶圈子的，再看看这寒酸贫陋的骑马服，这独具标志性的金头发蓝眼睛，阿斯特五世心里面已经有了计较。

“你是谁家的崽子？你这小马跑不快，森林里太幽深，小心迷了路。”

史蒂夫纯粹是天生的心地善良，才会跑过来帮忙，并不想说出自己的出身来历，不是因为自卑，而是因为史蒂夫是个灵醒清透的孩子，眼前这位先生明显是豪富出身，指不定心思多深重呢！被捕兽夹夹着也没有呼救，还想着自己走出去，心性可够硬的，这种人还是不要留话柄为妙。

史蒂夫心里面也有了自己的小计较，“先生，我是谁家的崽子不重要，您的脚腕子可是太重要了，您是不是用手掰过捕兽夹了？您这血流的有点多，太危险了，我有带了枪……如果您信得过我，我给您来一枪，打掉捕兽夹的卡簧，您的脚腕子就没事了。”

史蒂夫才只有8岁，体弱多病的小身板，看着更显小了，说是6岁都有人信，看到阿斯特五世满腿脚的鲜血，没有一丝惧怕，还拿出把对他来说称得上巨大的燧发枪，要两只手用尽气力才能平端，闭上一只眼睛来回地瞄准。

阿斯特五世很有些意外地挑了下眉毛，银背狼确实是个胆子大的，也可能是家族血脉里有那么一丝丝“罗杰斯”，看着史蒂夫这傻大胆儿的样子，直接就把腿脚伸了出去。

“小崽子，你当心点儿，你能端得动枪吗？说大话要有个……”

“呯”的一声枪响，打断了银背狼的絮絮叨叨，史蒂夫被后作力直接推翻了个跟头，小脸涨的通红，可依然故作潇洒地吹了吹枪口硝烟，小病秧子枪法不错，在这短距离内，他有信心。他可没想到只要把枪递给阿斯特五世，阿斯特五世就能自己打掉捕兽夹卡簧，小病秧子太想要显摆自己的好枪法了，傻大胆儿到了极点，都不高兴听阿斯特五世的絮叨，直接就开了枪。

阿斯特五世真被吓了一跳，谁能想到这小崽子真就敢开枪啊！脚腕子的疼痛立刻就有了减轻，小崽子真还没吹牛，这枪法挺不错，更难得小崽子才多大啊！有6岁吗？这算是天生的大将风度？“罗杰斯”血脉可真神奇！

史蒂夫轻轻掰开了捕兽夹，全不犹豫地脱下寒酸骑马服，仔细包扎了伤口，“先生，捕兽夹埋在这里一定是有原因的，说明这是某种野兽的必经之路，我们得快点走出去，来！我扶着您！”史蒂夫小小的个子，走到了阿斯特五世的左手边，想扶着他赶紧走，全然没想到穿着铁马甲的模样是有多奇怪。

阿斯特五世用手杖轻轻敲了敲铁马甲，“小崽子，你这是怎么了？”阿斯特五世是顶级豪门的家主，习惯了对一切人一切事物都保持着高傲轻慢的态度，更是看穿了史蒂夫的出身，很自然地透着股轻视，半是好心半是好奇地询问史蒂夫，也是为了找出答谢史蒂夫的方法。

史蒂夫看出了阿斯特五世对他的轻视，一时间很是气愤，小脸涨的通通红，双拳紧握，小小的个子，中气却是很足，“先生，您太不懂礼貌了，我帮助您，是因为我恰巧看到，没什么所图的，也希望您能维持您应有的体面，不要再啰嗦了，赶紧走！”

史蒂夫仅仅是好心救人罢了，不想招惹这种豪富有钱人，更不想把自己搭上，捕兽夹不是平白无故放在这里的，肯定是某种野兽的必经之路。

森林深处的枪声此起彼伏，大家伙儿猎狐猎到了最高兴时候，便算史蒂夫鸣枪示警，也只不过是被大家伙儿认为在猎狐罢了。史蒂夫心知肚明，不愿意浪费弹药，阿斯特五世更是惜命到了极点，话不多说，赶紧着快走，哈！却已经是晚了，真正的狼来了！小马直接就吓跑了！

这匹狼真是太大了，毛色也很鲜亮，不是失群狼或者被踢出群的病弱狼，就是一匹特别强大的独狼，牙齿锋利异常，几乎没有任何声音地扑了出来。史蒂夫完全是出于本能的，没有任何犹豫地扑到阿斯特五世身上，用自己的瘦弱小身板来保护受伤的人。

令人耳刺牙酸的摩擦声响起，史蒂夫的铁马甲救了他的命，狼牙同铁器相撞，声音可是难受到了极点。阿斯特五世眼疾手快，抽出了手杖里的细剑，一剑就扎进了独狼眼睛，独狼惨嚎出声，痛的踉跄后退。

趁这千钧一发的空隙，阿斯特五世赶紧抱起史蒂夫，将小崽子放在了树杈上，再转身高举起细剑同独狼周旋，“小崽子，还能不能开枪了？不能开枪，就把枪给我！”

阿斯特五世是真正的顶阶Alpha绅士，决不会做出抛下小崽子，送给独狼当口粮，自己撒腿就跑的下作事情。称得上临危不乱，细剑狂挥，想着独狼瞎了一只眼睛，一时胆怯跑了也有可能。

阿斯特五世自己被称呼为银背狼，却是不谙狼性，独狼被刺激的伸颈狂嚎，疯狂猛扑，动作迅捷，身躯沉重，阿斯特五世直接就被扑倒了，大大的狼嘴巴狂张，满嘴巴的锋利牙齿，朝着阿斯特五世的脖子狂咬下去。

“呯”的一声枪响，史蒂夫被后作力顶的从树杈上直接摔到了地上，痛彻心扉，可他没有半点犹豫，翻起身再发一枪。连着两枪，枪枪命中要害，距离又足够近，独狼死了，狼血喷的阿斯特五世满身都是。

阿斯特五世却已经是动弹不得，为了不被咬死，他曲起胳膊塞进狼嘴巴里，被狼牙刺了个对穿，独狼死了，这胳膊也拿不出来了，阿斯特五世顾不上自己，他担心小崽子。

“小崽子，你怎么了？你醒醒！快点鸣枪示警！”

史蒂夫没声音，体弱多病的小病秧子晕死过去，阿斯特五世什么都顾不得了，开始大声狂喊：“救命！救命！！救命！！！”

独狼的凄厉长嚎早已经惊动了大家伙儿，纵马奔过来，就看到这惨烈场景。阿斯特家族未来的继承人阿斯特六世今年13岁了，虽然还没有分化，但已经有了顶阶Alpha的气势，这一眼看过去，肝胆俱裂，下了马狂奔过来。

“父亲，父亲，您怎么样？”

“闭嘴！这么大声做什么！别忘记你的身份！我没事！快去看看那边的小崽子！”

阿斯特五世狠狠训斥自己家的顶阶继承人，另有人上前扶着他坐起来，胳膊动不了，就这么被独狼叼着，转头去看晕死过去的史蒂夫。

斐理伯一直同阿斯特六世玩耍在一起，这是他暗地里看上的顶阶Alpha，同他一样都是13岁，平日里很少能有机会见到，这次终于能长时间在一起了，斐理伯可是下了大功夫，他本颇有心机手段，又确实美貌，阿斯特六世真有了点神魂颠倒的意思。

听到狼嚎斐理伯有心不想掺合，却见着阿斯特六世一马当先，他也只能跟上去，临到了近前，一眼就看到晕死到旁边的瘦弱小身板，天啊！是史蒂夫！这是怎么了？史蒂夫你没事吧！

斐理伯很爱他这个小病秧子弟弟，急忙下了马，“史蒂夫，你别吓我，你哪里受伤了，来人啊！医生在哪儿？”

斐理伯浑身颤抖，厉声大喊着医生在哪儿？确实骨肉亲情，却很失了冷静分寸，急得满头大汗模样，也显得很没经历过风雨。这真没办法，斐理伯再怎么美貌无敌，破落的罗杰斯家族也不过是小门小户罢了，没经历过啥大场面，斐理伯也才13岁，没当场吓哭已经很不错了。

顶阶圈子可不这么想，顶阶们自有其坚守的高贵与骄傲，阿斯特六世大声说几句话就被父亲狠狠训斥，立时冷静沉稳下来，吩咐仆人去抬担架，另有相熟的顶阶医生过去探看史蒂夫。

原来这小崽子叫史蒂夫，果然是位“罗杰斯”！“罗杰斯”血脉可真神奇！阿斯特五世一边思忖着，一边淡定地吸了支雪茄，胳膊在斯塔克先生的帮助下顺利脱离了狼口。

斯塔克先生是个质量挺不错的顶阶Alpha，是阿斯特家族的聘任大律师，日常却仿佛是个万事通一般，什么都懂，什么都会，伸手去掰独狼脑袋上的某个关节，死透了的独狼竟然松脱了嘴巴，再有两个人一左一右的帮忙，阿斯特五世被刺了个对穿的胳膊终于得了救。有医生过来简单包扎了胳膊和腿脚，阿斯特五世风度翩翩地坐上了担架，再看着史蒂夫被放到了担架上，阿斯特五世先朝着斯塔克先生点点头，算是承了斯塔克先生的相救之情，再提振起精神：

“感谢诸位的帮忙，我先治伤，诸位勿要因为我这小插曲干扰了雅兴，今年的冠军绝不能再让巴恩斯家的双胞胎得了去，我们稍后聊！”

大家伙儿哈哈大笑，眼见着阿斯特五世没什么大碍，各自提枪上马，巴恩斯家的双胞胎都是神枪手，没看见有过来，估计一直疯跑着猎狐呢！今年大家伙儿决定联合起来，一定要压制住双胞胎的嚣张气焰。

时年8岁的史蒂夫登了场，他的永恒灵魂羁绊——永远的北极星巴基，事实上也在现场，只不过是在森林深处的另一头，同双胞胎弟弟本杰明一起，猎狐猎的欢畅之极，浑不知此时此刻，上帝他老人家已经伸出手，轻轻拨弄了命运之弦。

斐理伯坐在医院外面的长椅上，克制住不停发抖颤的身体，父亲马上就来了，他有点害怕，史蒂夫断了两根肋骨，医生正在急救，还说幸好是穿了铁马甲，算是起了保护作用，否则会伤的更重。

斐理伯担心史蒂夫，更担心后续事情的走向，事情经过大人们口耳相传的人尽皆知，都说罗杰斯家族又出了一位真正的“罗杰斯”，善良助人的美好道德品质，临危不乱的坚韧果敢心灵，史蒂夫注定是位“罗杰斯”！

斐理伯低头看着自己的细嫩双手，他爱史蒂夫，可他不相信史蒂夫是位“罗杰斯”！他才是！他长的不够美貌吗？他的品质不美好吗？他的心灵不坚韧吗？他并没有多慌乱！他才只有13岁，他已经做得很好了！还要他怎么样？！

事实上斐理伯确实挺不错的，进退算是有度，在一堆顶阶大人们当中，努力维持了罗杰斯家族的体面，比他的低阶Alpha父亲不知道强了多少倍。可这一切都在史蒂夫的光环下黯然失色，史蒂夫才只有8岁，却是天生大将风度，阿斯特五世坐在豪华病床上，同他的亲生小崽子亦是未来的家族继承人，进行了一次大人间的对话：

“阿尔思，我的好崽子，你知道我最近心烦的是什么事情吗？”

“我知道，父亲，您替我求娶法国孔代亲王家族的女性顶阶Omega，被他们嘲笑，说我们是乡巴佬儿刚吃上几天饱饭就想要装贵族！癞蛤蟆还想着吃天鹅肉！别做梦了！”

阿斯特六世脸涨的通红，双拳紧握，气得浑身发抖。阿斯特家族累世豪富，是美国顶阶圈子的领袖家族，更是深度参与了独立战争，为美利坚合众国的建立出钱，出人，出力。到了阿斯特五世这一代，声望隆盛，就想着求娶个旧世大贵族，为此阿斯特五世做足了功课，备足了奇珍异宝，亲赴法国孔代亲王家族所在的圣勒庄园，却是受尽了白眼与羞辱，气的阿斯特五世拂袖回转了纽约，悒郁寡欢了好一段时日。

“这帮子法国佬儿，神气什么啊！再说现在的孔代都不是真正的孔代，是奥尔良公爵运气好，他表哥真正的孔代九世自杀死了，白让这没见识的表弟奥尔良公爵捡了大便宜，我们都不嫌弃他是个冒牌货了，他还敢嘲笑我们是乡巴佬儿，早晚有一天，纽约会超越巴黎，天佑美利坚！”

阿斯特六世气急了，又心痛父亲送上门去被羞辱，可他才只有13岁，阿斯特家族再怎么在美国称雄，也没办法拥有旧世大贵族爵位，这是阿斯特家族一直孜孜追求的，他没有任何办法，只能徒然的生气。

“阿尔思，我的好崽子，我原本确实很心烦，现在我可不心烦了，因为我发现了最好的顶阶Omega。“罗杰斯”血脉真是神奇，想想我们的先祖阿斯特一世，就是因为求娶到了“罗杰斯”才传承下“一世”之名，阿斯特二世也求娶到了“罗杰斯”，却被她哥哥给活活气死了。到了我这里，血脉已经稀释的不成样子了，“罗杰斯”也再没有出现过，想不到上帝保佑Alpha，又一位“罗杰斯”出现了！这是件天大的好事情，阿尔思你一定要抓住机会，同这位“罗杰斯”结婚，我阿斯特家族的顶阶血脉永流传。”

阿斯特六世通红了脸颊，原来是气红的，现在是羞红的，“父亲您发现了？我是挺喜……喜欢斐理伯的……我愿意同斐理伯结婚！”

“阿尔思，我的好崽子，你这脑子里想什么呢？我什么时候说是斐理伯了！我说的是史蒂夫！斐理伯成不了什么气候，如果不是念及旧情，我才懒得搭理他和他的酒疯子父亲，所以说上帝保佑Alpha，幸亏我念及旧情了，这才发现了史蒂夫，哈！可是太好了！”阿斯特五世乐的不行，胳膊腿儿都不痛了的感觉。

“……啊！不会吧！史蒂夫才8岁啊！这次的事情他是挺沉稳机智的，可看他那小身板，看他那小瘦脸长相，他怎么可能是位“罗杰斯”！”

“阿尔思，我的好崽子，我怎么会打没准备的仗，我前后找了三位Omega教导嬷嬷看过了，史蒂夫一定会分化成顶阶Omega。这三位Omega教导嬷嬷从来没出过错，再说史蒂夫现在年纪小，没长开，“罗杰斯”个顶个倾国倾城，你看看斐理伯就知道了。当然了我也吃不准罗杰斯家族血脉会不会突然来个大爆发，一下子分化出两位“罗杰斯”，不过斐理伯成不了什么气候，所以我命令你，一定要同史蒂夫结婚！我准备资助史蒂夫去学院中学读书，从小就给他打上阿斯特家族印记，至于史蒂夫的心，就全靠你自己了，你别再想着斐理伯了，史蒂夫将来美貌肯定胜过斐理伯太多太多，你吃不了亏！”

银背狼目光灼灼，紧盯着自家崽了，这是要求阿尔思立即下决断表态。阿斯特六世是最优秀家主教育下长大的顶阶Alpha，决断向来不缺少，再说他也仅仅是迷恋斐理伯的美貌，如果史蒂夫一定会分化成顶阶Omega，“罗杰斯”就没有不倾国倾城的，阿斯特六世开过荤了，一想及男性Omega的妙处，不由得浑身发热，当下就重重点头：

“我听父亲您的，我阿斯特家族的顶阶血脉永流传。”

银背狼太高兴了，连日来的郁闷一扫而光，纵声大笑，亲手给自家崽子剪了支雪茄，父子俩坐在一起喷云吐雾好不惬意。老罗杰斯先生就这么恰巧地赶了过来，酒疯子拼命让自己清醒，效果似乎还行，斐理伯忐忑不安地跟在父亲身后。

“亲爱的约瑟夫，您生了个好崽子，史蒂夫注定是位“罗杰斯”，我准备资助史蒂夫去学院中学读书，他8岁了是吗？年纪刚刚好，当然斐理伯我也会资助，这样也能有个照应。从今往后，史蒂夫的吃穿用度都将是最好的，由我阿斯特家族一力承担，您不用再操心了，当然我的小崽子阿尔思将会拥有追求史蒂夫的优先权，想不到事隔多年之后，我们能再次成为姻亲，真是可喜可贺！”

银背狼开门见山，说的清清楚楚，他知道老罗杰斯先生拒绝不了这诱惑，低阶Alpha一辈子就想着依靠儿子发财呢！至于是哪个儿子，完全不重要！银背狼说的好听，说阿尔思将会拥有追求史蒂夫的优先权，事实上史蒂夫已经被阿斯特家族买下来了，吃阿斯特家族的，喝阿斯特家族的，用阿斯特家族的，自然从头发丝到脚趾甲都是属于阿斯特家族的。

斐理伯面色煞煞白，他最担心的事情发生了，难道他不是位“罗杰斯”吗？他这么美貌，怎么可能不是位“罗杰斯”！斐理伯狠掐自己的大腿，拼命让自己克制，抬眼睛去看阿斯特六世。

阿斯特六世眼睛眨都不眨，就这么定定回望着他，闲适地抽了一口雪茄。这纯手工全叶卷古巴雪茄贵极了，斐理伯只觉得阿斯特六世每吸一口，自己衣服上就少了枚金扣子。他的衣服是新定制的，置装费还是阿斯特家族出的，衣服样式是最时新的，他很欢喜的。可如今，斐理伯只觉得这身衣服压得他喘不过气来了，他愤怒，伤心，不甘，可又有什么用呢？！父亲注定是要同意的，父亲不会在乎是否伤了他的心，也不会在乎史蒂夫是否伤心，父亲只会想着卖了儿子，就会有好日子过了。

斐理伯说不出阻拦的话，阿斯特家族买下史蒂夫，等于承认了“罗杰斯”血脉地位，他自己在顶阶圈子里亦有了一席之地，他看错了阿斯特六世，这没什么，顶阶圈子里还有很多选择，这时候他不能跳出来坏事情，一切都等他分化完了再说，他也一定是位“罗杰斯”的！

果不其然，老罗杰斯先生乐死了，没有任何犹豫的全盘答应，立即打蛇随棍上，狮子大开口说要整修祖宅，不想给姻亲丢脸不是！在老罗杰斯先生心里，这真不算是卖儿子，这是给儿子找到了最好的最豪富的出路。阿斯特家族啊！跺一脚全美国都要抖一抖的顶阶领袖家族，史蒂夫这是天大的好福气啊！

时年8岁的史蒂夫，还躺在病床上急救，就这样在全不知情的情况下，被卖给了阿斯特家族。而这，也成就了史蒂夫的倾城盛名，全纽约都在等着他长大，全纽约都想看着他长大后究竟如何。蝴蝶扇动了第一下翅膀，看似偶然，其实却是必然，历史尘烟缓缓升起，小病秧子是福是祸，终究是躲不过！

*********Q群号：531594529 欢迎小亲亲进群讨论~


End file.
